Sick days
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Lilly get sick one day and Oliver is there to comfort her. just a cute little story.


**A/N: One of my best friends just got really sick and when she gets sick, she gets sick. She has been in bed for the past five days and is still not better. She asked me if I would write a story just for her. So here it is. Please keep her in your prayers and please review. Thanks **

Lilly POV

I woke up this morning to bright sun light shining through my closed blinds making lines of light shine on my blankets. As I shot up out of bed, I felt hotter than usual and a slight pounding in my head. I figured it was just a slight headache, so I jumped into the shower like usual and took a hot morning shower. After I got dressed, brushed my hair and my teeth I went downstairs like I do every morning.

"Morning sweetie" My mom greeted me, as I came down the stairs. "Eggs?" she asked me.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I replied. My mom gave me a weird look, then shrugged and turned back to the hot stove.

"You sure you're not hungry sweetie? You always have breakfast." My mom asked

"Yeah I'm sure" My mom was right, I did eat breakfast every morning because it is the most important meal of the day, but today I just wasn't hungry.

"Are you feeling okay?" my mom put her hand to my forehead "you're feeling kind of warm."

I still had a slight headache, but I figured it would go away soon. I replied to my mom with a yes, and then grabbed my bag off the floor and walked to the corner to wait for my boyfriend.

"Hey Lilly-pop!" Oliver surprisingly came up from behind me making me jump a little. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Did I scare you?" Oliver smirked.

"A little" I replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong Lilly? Are you feeling okay?" Oliver asked turning around to face me. Figures he'd know something was up just from the first two words that came out of my mouth.

"I think so" I replied laying my head on his chest.

"Lilly, are you sure?" Oliver's voice was now full of concern.

"Can we just go to school now?" I got out of his grip and walked passed him. Oliver stopped me and put his hand to my forehead.

"Oh Lilly, you're burning up. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"No, Ollie, it's fine. I'm okay to go to school. It's just a little headache. It will go away by lunch"

"Lilly, I don't want you to get sick. Will you please go home and get some rest. I will come to your house right after school, I promise." Oliver brushed my hair out of my face and smiled at me. I caved into his adorable eyes gleaming down at me. I gave him a weak smile and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, I will walk you home"

"Oliver, school starts in ten minutes, you got to get going. I think I can walk down a block on my own."

"It's fine, I can miss first block, it's just Math (**A/N; haha, sorry to those who enjoy math, but it's my friend's least favourite subject...I think it has to do with the fact that she's failing…shhh…). **Now come on, less talk, more walk."

I put my arms around Oliver's neck. "Piggy back?"

Oliver chuckled. "Of, course" He bent down and I jumped on his back.

Oliver brought me all the way up to my room, and then told me to go to the bathroom to change back into my pyjamas. When I came out, Oliver tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead.

"I will be back right after school, I promise. Now get some sleep. I will go downstairs and tell your mom. She's probably wondering why I came into your house and carried you to your room." Oliver smirked which made me smile. Oliver brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams. Love you"

"Love you." I replied before I drifted off to a deep sleep.

Ollie's POV

I felt bad that I had to leave Lilly at home when she's sick, but I knew I couldn't miss another day of school, or else I would have. I walk down the stairs trying to figure out how I was going to explain to Ms. Truscott why I carried her daughter up to her room when we were supposed to be heading to school.

"Oliver?" I heard Ms. Truscott ask me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yes?" I asked shyly

Ms. Truscott smiled at me "Thank you Oliver."

"For what?" I asked politely.

"Thank you for always being there for Lilly. You always have and I know you always will. And thank you for bringing Lilly home. I knew something was up when she didn't have any of my eggs this morning." She smiled "You really are a great friend, and boyfriend to my daughter."

I grinned. It's good to be called a good friend/ boyfriend by your best friend/ girlfriend's mom "Thank you Ms. Truscott."

"Oliver, do you mind coming over after school so I can go out for a little while?"

"I would love to." I smiled then grabbed my backpack off the floor "Now, I really have to get going, I am already late for school"

"Oliver, hold up, since you are late for school because you walked Lilly home, I will write a note to your teacher so you don't get into any trouble."

"Thank you Ms. T." I gratefully accepted the note, and then quickly walk to school.

Lilly's POV

I woke up many hours later with familiar hands stroking my check and saying my name softly. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by Oliver smiling down at me.

"Hi" I said softly, barley able to speak.

"Lilly, thank goodness! Have you been sleeping this whole time?"

"Yeah, I think so" I got up and sat on Oliver's lap and he cradled me in his arms.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No, if anything I think it's getting worse. I have a huge headache, the room is spinning and I think I am sweating but I am extremely cold."

"Oh Lilly, I think you have a fever." Oliver pulled a blanket that was folded neatly on edge of my bed over top of us. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you anything to eat"

"No, its fine, I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything all day though"

"Ollie, I just want to lie in bed" Oliver respected my wishes. He gently kissed my forehead and carefully put me in bed and got in after me.

"You still tired?" Oliver asked stroking my arm.

"No, I just want to lie in bed. I don't have the strength to get up."

"Well, if you need anything, I am right here"

I rolled to my side and rested my head on Oliver's chest. He wrapped his arms around me stroking my hair. "Thank you" I whispered into Oliver's chest before I slowly fell asleep again in Oliver's arms.

I woke up around five o'clock, still in Oliver's arms. I shifted my body so I was now face to face with him. Oliver was awake just staring at me. I still had a slight headache and I was still very cold, but the room wasn't spinning anymore and I could finally look at Oliver with a clear vision.

"Hi" Oliver said very softly stoking my back.

"Hey" I said back with a small smile on my face.

"So, are you feeling any better?"

"Well, I feel way better than I did before."

"See what a little sleep does to you" Oliver chuckled "well in this case a lot of sleep"

I smiled and hugged him "thank you for staying here with me"

"No problem, I mean it was either I stay here with you, or I go home and do homework"

"Well, how much homework do you have? Do you want to start it?"

"Nah, today is Friday, I have the whole weekend to do it"

"Really? I thought today was Thursday"

Oliver grinned, "Nope, Thursday was yesterday"

I smiled and kissed his cheek "you want to go watch some TV?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup" Oliver got out of bed and I put my arms out like a toddler signalling him to carry me down.

Oliver smile and picked me up bridal style, and carried me down to the couch in the living room. Oliver lightly dropped me on the couch and then sat on the left side against the arm rest.

"Are you hungry yet?" Oliver asked me

"kind of" I replied rubbing my empty stomach

"Great, I will go make us some soup. It's about time you had something to eat."

After dinner Oliver got out some random movie my mom had on the shelf and put it into the DVD player. I had a thin baby blue blanket wrapped around my body, with the hot chicken noodle soup Oliver made me on my lap. Oliver pressed the play button on the remote then safely wrapped his arm around my shoulder. About 20 minutes into the movie I could tell Oliver was about to doze off because the movie we were watching was so boring. I knew I couldn't fall asleep because I slept almost the whole day. I finished up the last of my now cold soup and set it aside. I grabbed the DVD remote out of an almost sleeping Oliver's hand and pressed pause. He immediately woke up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked still dazed.

I let out a small giggle. "Nothing is wrong. The movie was just so boring and I could tell you were about to fall asleep."

"I was not!" he resented now fully awake.

"Yes you were!" I teased then added "didn't you sleep earlier?"

"Well not exactly. I sort of just watched you sleep the whole time"

"awww!" I cooed and kissed his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "I guess someone's feeling better."

"Much better" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of just cuddling on the couch, my mom walked through the door with bags of groceries in hand.

"Hey, honey" my mom said putting the groceries on the floor. "Feeling better?" she asked

"Yes, I am feeling so much better." I replied.

"Good to hear." She said kissing my forehead and walking back to pick up the groceries.

"Lils, it's a nice night out, since your felling better you want to go for a short walk around the block?" Oliver asked me. I looked at my mom who was in the kitchen and she nodded slightly.

"Sure, let's go!"I smiled. Oliver grabbed my light green hoodie off the kitchen chair and he grabbed his red one. I linked my arm with his and we walked out into the night's warm air. After we walked around the block Oliver walked me up to my front door.

"Get some rest Lilly. I'll come over tomorrow morning"

"I will and thanks" I smiled and kissed him passionately before he left to his own house just down the block. I said goodnight to my mom then walked up the stairs to my room. I fell asleep feeling much better and with a smile on my face.

***the next day***

"Oh Oliver, I am so sorry" I said running my hands through Oliver's dark hair.

"Its fine" Oliver replied barely audible.

"How about I go make you some hot soup?" I suggested

"No I just want to rest. You know how it is."

**A/N: I think this story has a little too much****fluff but I couldn't help myself. I was writing this as I was cuddling with my best friend, also the guy who I have a major crush on. It was hard for me not to. Anyways I know a fever doesn't go away that quickly but I didn't want to make the story three or four days long. If anyone has any comments on my writing style or any advice I would love to hear from you. **

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
